


The Adventures of CrazyCas

by ellerkay



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hugs a Dalek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of CrazyCas

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little drabble inspired by [this](http://ellekess.tumblr.com/post/42957963049/zepheera221b-guys-guys-look-its-misha) picture. Set sometime between "The Born-Again Identity" and "Reading Is Fundamental." I guess the Dalek is probably Dalek Caan from "Evolution of the Daleks," but in something this ridiculous it's not really important.

Castiel was following the bees.  
  
Well, one bee in particular, just at that moment. One couldn’t follow all the bees at once, of course – at least, not without abandoning one’s vessel. And Castiel was very attached to his vessel. They’d been through so much together. He remembered when Michael blew them up, and…  
  
This was upsetting. Castiel had almost lost track of his bee. He quickly refocused on it. Thoughts like that wouldn’t make honey.  
  
The bee alighted on something metallic, and Castiel straightened up. This hadn’t been in the institution’s garden yesterday. He cocked his head at it curiously. It was bronze-colored, with bumps on its base. The top was rounded, and it had some sort of protrusion on it which Castiel couldn’t identify. But there were protrusions on its base, too, which he could describe. One reminded him of a plunger, and one of a whisk. Castiel was proud that he remembered what these human implements looked like.  
  
The bee buzzed angrily against the metal thing’s dome, and suddenly, the stalk moved, up towards Castiel. It looked like a camera lens on the end.  
  
“WHO. ARE. YOU?” said a robotic voice.  
  
Ah! Castiel thought. This was a robot. Once, when they were watching a movie, Dean had explained robots. Castiel had found them rather unnerving at first. Life without life; sentient beings without souls. They could be evil, Dean said, but anything that could be evil also had the potential to be good, so Castiel was comforted.  
  
“I am Castiel,” he said pleasantly.  
  
“WHERE. AM. I?” asked the robot.  
  
“You are on Earth,” Castiel replied, which, as far as he was concerned, was specific enough. Apparently the robot agreed, because it didn’t ask any follow-up questions, only moved a little, flailing its whisk and plunger in what Castiel thought might be distress.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Castiel asked, concerned.  
  
“I. HATE. EARTH!” it said.  
  
“Aw,” Castiel said sympathetically. “It’s not so bad, once you get used to it. Here. I will give you a hug, and you will be soothed.” He put his arms around the robot, one hand resting on its shiny dome. His palm burned, but he kept it there for a moment anyway. He could heal quickly enough, and pain – pain he could handle.  
  
“THANK YOU,” said the robot, when Castiel pulled away with a contented sigh.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Castiel replied. “I have heard hugging is an enjoyable form of interaction.”  
  
“NO,” the robot said. “I NEEDED TO RECHARGE. YOU HAVE TRACE AMOUNTS OF TIME ENERGY IN YOU.”  
  
“I have travelled in time, a little,” Castiel agreed. “Well, I am glad I could be of help.”  
  
“AND NOW THAT YOU ARE NO LONGER USEFUL TO ME,” the robot continued, “I WILL KILL YOU.”  
  
Castiel titled his head. “Will you?”  
  
The robot shot a beam of light from his whisk. Castiel absorbed the blast, lifting up his shirt to check his abdomen, where the energy had hit him. His skin was pink, and a little warm. It must have been powerful.  
  
The robot’s eye stalk looked him up and down.  
  
“I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS,” it said, and disappeared.  
  
A bee buzzed near Castiel’s face. It was his bee, the one he had been following before he met the robot. He was relieved that the robot had not taken it away.  
  
“Will you go on, my friend?” Castiel asked, enjoying speaking aloud, even though the bee understood only the hivefriendly thoughtforms Castiel was projecting into his head. The bee flew a few feet away and alighted on a flower. Castiel crouched down to watch it, smiling.


End file.
